Demons
by cuccos want to kill me
Summary: Sam is kidnapped by three demons... Dean and their dad John to the rescue! But what happens when they only have four days to find the tooth that belongs to the demon, will he be killed? COMPLETE! LAST CHAPTER DONE! :
1. Chapter 1: Demon

"Where are we going, Dad?" Sam asked tiredly as he woke up with his head against the cold, frozen glass of the car. John didn't answer, which didn't surprise him at all. What did surprise him was when Dean's head hit his shoulder. He looked at him, blinked a couple of times, and sighed. It was really weird to see Dean sleeping, usually he was awake with their dad, and sleeping when he slept. Suddenly, the confusion and tolerance ended when drool ran down his arm. Sam pushed Dean away from him to the other end and watched him smack his head against the opposite window. Their dad looked behind him quickly to find out what the noise was, but quickly returned to the wheel. Sam sighed and pulled his seatbelt strap down, letting it go to flap and make noise.

"Sam, stop," Dean whined tiredly after Sam did it several times. Sam frowned at his brother and crossed his arms. Well, now he had nothing to do... So, why not mess with his older brother? Maybe it would get him in trouble, but hey, he was bored, there were no risks.

Sam's eyes glanced over at Dean. Then they flicked over to the mirror their dad was fixing so he could see what Sam was up to very clearly.

"Don't even think about it, Sam. You know how your brother gets when he's upset with you, I don't need it right now," John warned him. Sam rolled his brown eyes and leaned against the ice-covered window once more. When he noticed the ice, it reminded him he was cold, and that smoke was coming out of his mouth everytime he took a breath. _cold weather, _That narrowed it down a bit... New York, New Jersey, Alaska, South Dekota, North Dekota, Kansas, Wyoming... Need he go on. So, the point was, Sam still couldn't figure out where they were, that is until a green sight came to his view: In large, bold, white letters, it said: WELCOME TO PINEDALE, WYOMING. Yeah, very welcoming. In fact, it made Sam feel far from welcomed, but that was probably becouse there were huge bloodstains on the sign.

"Sammy, look, demon," Dean said suriously, pointing foreward. Sam gasped in fright, realized there was nothing there, and punched Dean on his arm.

"Don't do that, Jerk," Sam whined. Dean chuckled and rubbed his arm.

"Bitch," Dean replied, grinning widely.

"Dean, that's not funny, Sam isn't messing with you, you shouldn't mess with him," Their father scolded him. Dean rolled his eyes and flicked the side of Sam's head before closing his eyes and leaning against the window. Sam narrowed his eyes and looked down at his grumbling stomach. Oh yeah, not only was cold, he was starving. If he was correct, the last time he had eaten was when, what, like, the day before? And it was only a mere sandwich he shared with his brother. However, he kept his complaints to himself. After all, he was the youngest here: Dean was seventeen, almost an adult, and his dad was... Uh... Old. Being thirteen, he was like a little baby, but he didn't want that in their heads. So, hungry and cold would have to be something he'd have to put up with.

"Hungry anyone?" John asked suddenly as they came to a gas station. The car slowed down and turned into the territory.

"Sure, what's our names this time," Dean joked. John shook his head as he stopped the car next to a gas pump.

"Oh, you're not getting your credit card, last time I gave it to you, I found you at a strip club," John answered, returning the joke. Sam glared wide-eyed at Dean, snickering afterwords. Dean slapped the back of his head and opened the car door, stepping out. Sam did the same and strolled across the street to the building. Dean jogged ahead of him and opened the door, letting it close in Sam's face. Sam sighed irritably at his childish action. Sometimes, his brother was a complete immature jerk, it was a wonder sometimes why he was the older brother.

"Dean, wait, Dad didn't even give us a credit card!" Sam grabbed his arm pulling him out of the building. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and laughed uncomfortably.

"I knew that," Dean lied. Sam rolled his eyes and waited for Dean to get a credit card from their father, talk a couple of seconds, and com back with Sam's credit card.

"Alright, here's your's, go get something for us. Dad's going to a motel down the road to get us a room," Dean said hurriedly, tossing Sam his white credit card and starting off toward the car.

"Wait, how am I supposed to know where you guys are?" Sam asked, sounding like he was nervous.

"Duh, we'll call you in about ten nminutes," Dean answered, silently mocking his nerves. Sam bit his bottom lip. Yeah, they'd left him alone before like this, but the last time he'd run into the thing they were hunting: Unfortunately, the creature was a werewolf... Sam shook himself from the thought as he grabbed the freezing door knob. He pulled the black door open and strolled inside. It was warm, so magnificently warm!

He stepped across the speckled isle, gazing at the wonderful and diverse flavors of chip bags lined across the shelves. He grabbed plain, Bar BQ, and salt and vinigar. He then went over to the freezer section, stepping in front of the doors. He wrapped his hand around the handle to open it and pulled out six sandwiches. Sam walked to the clerk's counter and laid the stuff down. The woman smiled brightly at him, checking in the food and told him the price for everything in a cheerful voice. Then suddenly, he didn't know if it was just because he was just tired, her eyes turned yellow, and vanished.

"C-Creto," Sam studdered, making sure it wasn't just his imagination. She twitched nervously, and then growled deeply. Sam gulped and dashed over to the black doors. His eyes latched on to the lock above the handle, locked. Sam bit his bottom lip and sprinted to the furthest corner from the demon. He slipped out some salt mix from his pocket and spread it from corner to corner to corner. He tucked himself tight against the corner, keeping his eyes clutched tight. The demon came inches away from reaching him, however, she stopped before any harm came upon him. She chuckled, crossing her arms and licking her lips.

"You have to get hungry sometime. So what are you going to do, starve to death?" She hissed, very amused. Sam took out his black cell phone and text messaged his brother: 'SMFAD, HURRY! -SAMMY'

"Calling for help, huh?" She giggled. "The police? You really think they'll believe a young kid about a demon?"

"Shut up, I don't consort with the police, FYI," Sam retorted, his foot stepping out of his white sanctuary. The demon dove out on his foot and pulled him out. Sam screamed as he fell and tried to grip the floor with his nails, leaving white streaks. He continued to struggle, kick, and bite until she finally let him go which was caused by him kicking her in her face. Sam charged into the safe circle and sat holding his knees on the corner. The demon wiped her bloody nose and hissed at him, making him a thousand times more terrified.

They stayed like that for five more minutes until he heard a car door slam, a slam he knew to be his father and brother's signal that he'd be kay. Dean forced the doors open, holding a silver gun tightly in his hand.

"Sam, stay there," John ordered, fireing a bullet at the demon girl. She dodged them and snarled at them, dashing at a water tank next to sam. She stood there and waited for more bullets to come, letting them burst open the container. The water poured over on the salt and seashell mix, washing it away. Sam screamed in fear and tried to get away again. This time, the demon pulled his arm behind his back with a painful twist. Sam winced in pain and squeezed his eyes tight.

"You want him to remain alive? Then, put your weapons down," She ordered, holding her teeth deathly close to Sammy's throat. Sam's heart thumped fast, panic enveloping him completely. Dean and John exchanged thinking glances, then they nodded to eachother, laying their guns to the ground.

"Idiots," She grinned, moving towards Sam's neck. In a rush of adrenolin, sam flipped her over his shoulders and backed away from her. She grabbed his ankle, knocking him down to the floor. Dean and John kicked up their guns and shot bullets into the demon's heart. She screamed and let him go, disappearing from its current body, running to the vents. John grabbed Sam and pulled him up, hugging him tightly in an attempt to calm him down. Dean aimed his gun at all the cameras and shot them down, leaving absolutly all evidence of their presence.

"Let's go, please... Just want to leave," Sam choked up in his dad's jacket.

"Sounds good," Dean agreed, gathering the products they bought. Sam ran to the car and hugged the door tightly. Everyone else got inside and rode down the road. When they reached the small motel with dying neon signs, Sam opened the door and ran to the door seconds before the car even stopped. Dean went out with him and opened their door, leading him to his own bed out of the three. Sam caught his shaky breath and laid on the bed underneath the purple covers.

"Not hungry?" John asked, coming into the room. Sam shook his head tightly and shuddered.

"I lost my appatite," He replied. John sighed and set the food on to the blue granite counter. Dean hopped over to the counter and unwrapped three sandwches, warfing them all down. Sam licked his lips but closed his eyes and rolled over to face the wall.

"You know, Sam, that was pretty impressive what you did... Actually, you may have saved your own life," John smiled. Sam put the covers over his head.


	2. Chapter 2: I hate you

When Sam woke up he saw a spinning black ceiling fan attached to the roof, a sight he saw pretty much everyday. He heard his brother stir on the bed next to him, scratched his head, and put his hand back under the pillow with his hand clutched to the hilt of his long knife. This brought Sammy back to the events that had happened earlier in the mourning: That Demon girl. Now she was crazy, and it made him so... Scared. But what scared him the most was that Dean and their father couldn't do anything that would save him, he was helpless. The fact was, and he knew this now, if he hadn't helped himself, he wouldn't be looking up at the ceiling fan or hearing his family snoring softly. Such was a sad realization.

Sam felt his stomach gurgle, screaming for food. He sighed quietly to himself and stood up from the bed, the purple blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. He turned his head towards the counter and saw two peanut-butter sandwiches on a plastic plate with salt and vinigar, a flavor that only he liked, chips to the side. Next to the plate was a piece of paper with blurry writing on it. He stepped over to it and first picked up the note.

'_Dear Sam, we kind'a guessed you'd be hungry when you woke up, so at about 3 A.M Dean made you some sandwiches. I thought it was weird, so I wrote you this note to tell you. Now, Dean can't deny it. Hahaha! Love Dad.'_

Sam put the note down and smirked to himself. It was very rare for Dean to do something for him like this; He'd usually say, "make it yourself, Lazy Buddha." Of course that was before he knew the word 'Bitch'. Although, he much prefered being called Sammy, his little kid name, then either of them. But, then again, coming from Dean, what he prefered would never be given.

Losing the abillity to fight his hunger any longer, he grabbed one of the sandwiched and stuck it in his mouth, chewing it apart. No jelly, just as he liked it! All the times he thought Dean hadn't been paying attention to things he liked and disliked, he found at the moment, were lies. Apparently, Dean had been listening, which made him grin widely. Though, right now, he'd rather consentrate on his food than his brother.

-0-

"Hey, Sammy, you know that demon's still on the loose. Aren't you scared she'll come back here to get you?" Dean asked, yawning widely and loudly afterwords. Sam shook his head and dried his brown hair with the tower in his hands after stepping out of the bathroom. He was dressed in a red shirt with no logo and long white sleeves, thick blue jeans that stopped just at his ankles, and a necklace with black leather strings and a sharp fang at the end. Dean glared at the fang intently, curious about where it came from... But finding no possibilities. The only thing for certain was that it was definatly, without a doubt, a demon's fine sharp tooth.

"Where'd you get the tooth?" He asked, continuing to stare at it. Sam looked down at the tooth and shuddered silently to himself.

"Remeber when I flipped that girl? Well, when her face hit the floor, she dropped a tooth, so I picked it up without thinking," Sam replied swiftly. Dean nodded, letting him know he was listening, and turned to the neatly-made bed opposite of Sam's.

"Dad went off hunting without me?" He whined. Dean ran his fingers through his dark brown hair as he made his shocked and hurt face. He hated having to be stuck baby-sitting Sam, he much rather be fighting some awesome monsters!

Sam walked into the bright kitchen beside them and wrapped his fingers around the handle, pulling it open. He shivered against the cold, especially after taking a shower so few minutes ago, and shakily too out a blue carton with a lumpy bottom. He placed the styrofome container on the granite counter and grabbed a pot from a large suitcase against the counter walls. He put the eggs inside and pushed Dean in front of the stove with the ot on it. Dean looked back at him and crossed his arms.

"Do it your-"

"I don't know how! And the last time I ate was, like, six hours ago! Please, Dean," Sam made his puppy dog face. Dean rolled his eyes and cracked the five eggs open, tossing the wet shells at his annoying brother. Sam stuck his tounge out at Dean and threw it back.

"You're a brat, you know that," Dean grumbled, turning on the stove. He shook the handle a little before leaving him alone and going into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Sam sighed boredly and jumped onto a couch in front of nothingness. He wrapped his fingers around the leather of his necklace and pulled it off. He looked at its sharp tooth and flicked it once.

"She won't come after it, will she?" He asked himself, putting it back on. Suddenly, his cellphone rang: His dad. "Hello?" He asked innocently.

"Sam... Are you okay?" John asked him worriedly.

"Yeah," Sam asked in a confused tone. John sighed in relief and shifted the phone.

"Good, you had me worried for a second... Now, Sam, I need you to do me a favor," John said. Sam felt a spark inside his stomach. His dad needed him to do something! He was asking _him!_

"Yeah?" He asked, trying to serpress his excitment.

"Tell Dean I'll be home in a weak, his phone died,'' John replied, ending the call. Sam clossed his phone slowly and and set it down on the couch next to him. His grin had fallen disapointedly, his eyes loosing their glisten. Sam brought his bare feet on the couch, hugging his legs and resting his chin on his knees. He sighed in a depressing sound. It wasn't fair, he actually thought he needed him for once, but once again he was let down. Though, Dean was older, stronger, and smarter, so of course he was needed more... He just wanted a chance for once, you know?

Dean came out of the shower just in time to shut the oven off and slam the pot on the counter-top. Sam turned his attention to Dean and stood up to stroll over to him, watching as Dean took out a credit card from their dad's wallet, which he had taken before their dad left.

"Dean..." Sam trailed. He was sure his brother wouldn't mind, but something about how tired Dean was put some doubt in his mind.

"What?" He asked unconciously, smirking at his credit card.

"Dad called... He said he wouldn't be back until a week from n-"

"WHAT!" Dean snapped. He slammed the credit card on the counter and kicked the doors of its walls. Sam stared at him in confusion and a little hurt, what was so wrong with their dad not coming back for a week, was it spending time together?

"What's so wrong with that?" Sam asked. Dean crossed his arms and grunted obnoxiously.

"I have to baby-sit you," Dean answered, sounding completely bored and annoyed. Sam frowned and balled his hands into fists.

"I'm not a baby, spending time with me isn't baby-sitting!" Sam defended himself. Dean rolled his dark brown eyes and shook his head.

"Yes you are a baby, Sammy, why do you think I call you that?" He retorted. Sam growled and pushed him.

"Don't push me!" Dean yelled, pushing him back against the couch, knocking him down against the grey carpet. Sam jumped up and rubbed his arm, eyes welling up with tears, but not even daring to fall. Dean stared at him angrily, not even feeling a single drop of guilt. Sam bit his bottom lip, knowing what he was going to say, but worrying his brother wouldn't yell at him for saying it.

"I wish that demon would've killed me so I wouldn't have to see you again!" Sam shouted. Dean stepped over to him and leaned down to match his hight, eyes full of fire. Sam gulped: Like this, Dean seemed really scary, like his brother was a demon himself.

"Yeah? Well so do I, because I _hate _you," Dean agreed with him, walking away to leave the motel in mere seconds. Sam stood there silently, not able to believe his brother had said that. Finally, he mumbled that he hated him, too, and made his way to his bed. His eyes trailed over to the alarm clock: 10:00 in the morning. Maybe if he got some sleep a few more hours things would cool down for a while... Maybe.

-0-

Dean left his brother standing there as he left the motel, eyes burning brightly. He walked across the parking lot and to the direct sidewalk. Then, after thinking about it for a few minutes as he paced down the sidewalk, he stopped in in his tracks. Why did he say he hated Sammy? He didn't hate him... But he didn't want to be stuck with him while he could be beating the crap out of monsters! But then again, his brother was so annoying and childish! Which brought him back to his fast pacing and anger. Yeah, now he hated his brother. If Sammy had never been born then he and his dad would not have to worry about taking care of him and they'd be together right now making Vampires eat their own blood... Or drink their own blood.

"Why did he have to be born and ruin everything!" Dean snarled, kicking a metal stop sign.

-0-

At about 12:00 at night, Dean finally came home to see Sam sprawled on his bed with his necklace on the floor beside him. He glared at him angrily and waltsed passed him, putting the pizza and beer he bought on the granite counter. He unscrewed the beer bottle, set the cap down and took a big chug. He set it down after it was half way gone and opened the white pizza box. Dean took a piece of the saucy cheese pizza and took a big bite out of it. Suddenly, he heard Sam wimper quietly, causing him to jump and stare at him. As soon as his eyes latched onto his brother like a fish hook, he stopped.

Dean shook himself: So what if he was hurt or having a nightmare? In fact, who cared if he was being attacked by a demon or werewolf or whatever? He didn't, just one less person to lug around.

-0-

The next morning, Sam woke up to see an intoxicated Dean asleep on the couch. He wrinkled his nose and stood up from the bed. There was an empty pizza box and six empty bottles of beer lying on the granite counter. Sam sighed and stared down at his grumbling sandwich. He stepped over in front of his brother and rolled him off the couch, instintly waking him up. Dean looked up at Sam before his eyes grew wide and he ran to the bathroom to throwup. Sam curled his eyebrows down in anger.

"You went out for fourteen hours just to com back and drink yourself drunk!" Sam yelled. After Dean's throwing up stopped, he stood up from the toilet and turned unsteadily to his younger brother.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood to deal with you!" Dean coughed. Sam squinted his eyes and crossed his arms tight across his chest.

"Of course you don't want to deal with me, your having a hangover stupid!" Sam growled. Dean slammed the bathroom doors as he left and stood in front of Sam.

"Shut up Sam, you're the one being stupid!" Dean hissed. Sam bit his bottom lip.

"It's true! You think Mom would like how you're acting?" Sam lost control of his mouth. Dean tightened his fists and slapped him across his face, leaving a deep red mark and knocking him to the floor in surprise.

"Don't talk about Mom like that!" Dean growled.


	3. Chapter 3: Four days

Sam laid there for a while, just thinking for a while and watching Dean stare down at him. Finally, Dean turned around and went back to the bathroom to take a shower so he could cool off his nerves. Sam then stood up, a little dizzy from the surprise he was given from his brother, and sat on the couch. He took off his demon tooth and examined it again, feeling the sharp point. Suddenly, he pulled away from it and dropped it on the floor as it slit some of his finger, crimson blood rolling down the tiny cut. Wow, it was sharp, which brought him back to the incident in the gas station. It would've really hurt if the demon would've gotten a'hold of him... A lot...

Without warning, Sam's eyes trailed over to darkness coming out of one of the vents. Sam screamed and ran to the door that led to the bathroom. He knocked on it hard, trying to get Dean's attention, though all he got was a harsh "STOP IT!". Sam bit his bottom lip and ran to Dean's pillow to pull out his knife. However, the demon darkness casted it aside. Saam lifted it it up without touching it, although it fell quickly.

"Dean, the demon's-" Sam was cut-off when it entered his mouth, turning his eyes dark black. He stopped screaming and grinned widely, stepping to the door and exciting the motel. He hopped in the car and backed out of the parking lot.

-0-

"Alright, what did you want from me?" Dean asked as he came out of the bathroom with dripping wet hair, drousy eyes, a black long-sleeved shirt, and dark blue jeans. He looked around the place, over by the kitchen:No one, over by the bed: No one. He could've sworn he heard his brother knocking on the door and calling his name... Hmm, he was probably just telling him he was going out. Oh well, who cared? Suddenly, he felt that sickening twist in his stomach. He ran back in the bathroom and gripped the porcilene bowl to throw up the things that had been consumed the day before.

Eventually, eight hours passed and dusk was upon the town. Though, Dean was too busy messing with the knife that he'd found laying against the wall while he waited for his phone to charge. It didn't seem to dawn on him that his little brother could be in deep trouble, which he was. All he thought was that his brother had gone somewhere to cool off and get away from him. The second part made him frown a bit, drop his knife on the bed, and rub the back of his neck. Maybe he'd been a little harsh on Sammy. Of course he was drunk... But that did not justify his action.

Dean took the cellphone out of its plug and began to dial Sam's number as he left the motel. He listened to it ring over and over even as unlocked one of their neighbor's car doors. It finally went to Sam's silly voice mail as he sat on the red seat.

'_**Hey, you've just tried to call Sam the Awesome. I'm sorry, but I'm not in reach of the phone. This means either I'm dead, or I'm not talking to you... Dean. If you're not Dean the Dumb, then please call again, I may be able to answer you this time, bye!' **_His voice rang. Dean rolled his eyes and let the phone beep so he could leave his message.

"Sammy, come on, answer the damn phone. I'm sorry, okay? Besides, Dad wants me to take care of you while he's gone. Yeah, he didn't say it, but eveen if he didn't, I want to! Bye," He grumbled, slamming the phone shut. He then opened it again as he hot-wired the car and began to drive it away. He noticed he got a missed call from his dad about five hours ago. He accepted the voice mail and listened with wide-eyes.

_"Dean! Sam's been kidnapped by demons! You were supposed to take care of him like you always do! I'll be there in about three hours, STAY THERE AND WAIT FOR ME!" _With that, the old man hung up to leave Dean speechless. After several seconds later, he slammed himself out of the car and into the motel room. He grabbed his knife and gun from the bag under his bed and put them in his pockets, running out of the building just in time for his dad to arrive. John didn't look too happy. In fact, he was gripping the steering wheel tightly and frowning very low. Dean gulped and jumped inside their car, waiting for his dad to yell at him. But even as they had been driving for thirty minutes, nothing happened. It was probably just to make him think about what he'd done... Even if his dad only knew half of what happened this morning.

-0-

"Sammy Boy, you can wake up now," A sickoningly twisted voice echoed to him. Sam's eyes flickered open, although he couldn't tell at first from how dark it was. Events of what hapened before were running through his head now: He had been possesed by the demon he'd escaped in the gas station, forced to go to a completely different state by car, and then released when he entered a cemetary. There were two other demons waiting for him. The oldest one had long black hair, a short red dress and bare feet. The one beside her was a man with short grey hair and a chubby belly. His short sleeved shirt was green and his shorts were grey.

They had chained him against one of the grey graves by his wrists behind his back and sat on three other graves, for the demon who kidnapped him jumped into another body, and watched him as he fell asleep after a while. Now, he was awake, still chained to the grave.

"What do you want from me?" He screamed, pulling against the tight chains around his wrists that were slowly causing him to slowly lose circulation. The demons gave eachother amused glances and laughed amungst themselves.

"Poor boy, he's so scared," The eldest soothed.

"Yes, he does," Came the only guy's deep voice.

"I almost sympithize him," The one whom had kidnapped him sneered. Sam shuddered at their voices and especially at the cold weather. If not those reasons, it was dark outside, and he was in a cemetary. Fog was surrounding all of the graves, the full moon above gave the place a nicely haunted scenery, and the winter wind was noisily billowing over the area, perticularly near Sam.

"I want my tooth back, where is it?" The gas station Demon asked. Sam felt his neck, but it wasn't there. That's right, he had dropped it on the floor when it cut him. Now he began to panic, what would he do now? What if she got angry and decided to kill him. There would be nothing he could do if that was the case, with him being chained up of course.

"C-Can't you just grow another one? Besides, you won't be able to put it back anyway," He tried to wiggle his way out, his voice consumed in nervousness and fear.

"Actually, you can put it back, AND I CAN'T GROW A NEW ONE!" She barked. Sam gulped as she went off her grave and grabbed his throat, sqeezing it tightly. "I want my tooth!"

"I don't have it with me!" Sam struggled. She let him go, grabbing many locks of his brown hair and pulling it roughly.

"Fine, then I'll have your family retrieve it... Micqua (pronouced Meeska) where'd you put his phone?" She snapped at the eldest.

"Right here, don't get your nickers in a knot," She slumped, feeling very underapreciated. Taking the hinting stares from her sister, she flipped it open and clicked on Dean Winchester's name (Marked as: Dean the Dumby) and listened to the ring.

"Can I talk to them?" Sam asked quietly.

"Later," The man hushed him, covering his mouth.

'Sam! Where are you?' Sam heard his older brother ask in a terrified tone.

"Guess again..." Micqua grinned. Sam almost smiled when he heard both his brother and his father yelling at her for information about him.

"Don't worry, little Sammy's fine... All we want is Terra's tooth," Micqua replied to their concerned questions.

"I don't believe you, I want to talk to him!" Dean demanded. Sam lit up in excitment. Hearing his brother's confident voice always comforted him when he was scared, no matter how mad they were at eachother.

"H-Hello?" Sam asked carefully when Terra tossed him the phone.

"Sammy, are you okay, where are you, did they hurt you, are you hurt, do you-"

"Dean, I'm fine, just... Chained up," Sam interrupted his brother's worried questions, with his dad asking even more questions in the backround. He rattled the chains around his wrists to assure he wasn't lying.

"What about the tooth now? Why don't you just give it to them, Sam?" John asked, taking the phone from Dean. Sam shifted the phone he held on his shoulder to his ear a little, trying to hear them better as they spoke. He didn't want to miss their voices, it was the only conforting thing about this entire situation. Besides, it helped him think of his replies and escape plans better.

"Well, I dropped the tooth at the motel... Though, if you guys get it for me, I think they'd agree to do a trade... Right?" Sam asked the demons. They all looked at eachother. The man and Terra seemed to feel uneasy about the deal, however, Micqua seemed fine with it. They chatted about it for a while, Sam pressing speaker phone with his cheek bone so they could listen in on what was going on. After several minutes, they all agreed with the plan, causing Sam to sigh in relief, aln with Dean and John... Then it sounded like a thought dawned upon the two as they realized something.

"I'm sorry, Sam, we checked out of the motel, the maids must have already thrown it away," John hit his steering wheel. Sam froze, his left eye twitching.

"Ugh, fine, we'll give you three four days to get my tooth. Under three conditions: One, you don't try to leave. Two, you don't harm any of us. And three, you inform me the very second you find my tooth," Terra accepted. Sam, Dean, and John agreed to the terms.

"But what happens if we don't find it in four days?" Dean asked. Terra smirked and sat beside Sam, taking the phone from his shoulder and wrapping her free arm around his shoulder, admiring the pulse on his neck.

"I get his blood," She grinned. Everything was silent, then, she hung up the phone. The man came behind Sam and undid his chains. Sam grabbed his phone and text messaged Dean his location, with their permission of course.

-0-

"Dad, their at the closest Montana cemetary to us," Dean informed John the second he recived the text. John nodded and sped up the car.

Eventually, they saw Sam being held tightly by three dark-eyed creatures at the entrance of an enormous, dark cemetary. It was mid-night now, so the weather had dropped to -20 degrees, and they could see Sam shivering violently in his thin shirt, his eyes closed tight. Though, when Dean catapulted himself out of the car, Sam's eyes bursted open. He tore away from the demon's grasp and hugged ihs brother tightly, Dean pressing his head to his shoulder.

"Sammy, I'm sorry, you know that, right?" Dean chocked, stroking his freezing hair. Sam nodded against his shoulder and broke the embrace. They turned towards the three demons seriously.

"Four days, no more," Terra hissed, holding up four of her black fingers. Micqua nodded as they left. John rushed out of the car and pulled Sam to him, patting his head to calm him down. They then stepped into the car and turned up the heat. All the way "home", Sam clung to his brother, both seeking warmth and comfort. Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders, holding him tight to him. By the time they arrived home, Sam had fallen asleep. When they tried to get into the room the repurches four more days for, Dean had to carry him or he wouldn't move.

-0-

"Where'd you drop it, Sammy?" Dean asked nicely, waking the boy sleeping on his bed. Sam rubbed his eyes.

"I think I dropped it by the couch," He yawned. Dean walked over to the couch and looked all over it, including under it: Still no tooth.

"I think the cleaning lady must have found it and thr-"

"A dinosaur tooth? Please tell me former-maid, how did you find it?" A prefessor on the radio station, Sam liked to listen to questioned a guest. Dean couldn't believe it, could it be the same tooth they were looking for?

"Well, I was just cleaning this room someone had left early in their week and I found a tooth that looked like a dinosaur's!" The lady exclaimed. Dean face-palmed himself and stood up.

"Dad!" He yelled, stepping outside to speak with their father. John, after listening to what Dean said, grinned.

"Perfect, let's... Wait, how are we supposed to get there?" John asked. Suddenly, they both turned their heads to see Sam come out of the motel with a blanket around him and tired eyes.

"They said something about putting the tooth in a research facility in Boston," Sam answered drousily. Dean rubbed the top of his messy bed-head and climbed in the passenger seat of the car.

''Can't we get some sleep first?" Sam asked tiredly. Dean and John shook their heads.

"We only have four days, we have to make this quick," Dean answered. Suddenly, Sam realized a simple fact.

"It'll take a lot longer then four days if we travel from here to Boston by car... You know what that means..." Sam smiled weakly. John grinned as he watched Dean's face go from amused to horrified. He stepped out of the car and against the door of the motel, failing at getting it open. He knew exactly what they were implying and he did not like where this was going... Not at all!

"No, there's no way we're traveling like that! NO!" Dean shouted. Sam frowned and crossed his arms, really only trying to get warmer but pulling off a scolding look.

"Come on, this is the only way we'll be able to get away from this predicament!" Sam almost begged. Dean stood there for a moment, considering it for a while.

"F-fine... But only 'cause I need you around to blame things on," Dean finally agreed. Sam smirked and went inside the motel to put the blanket back and grab their things to the car.


	4. day 1:songs

"This is captain Buttfacington," The pilot of the airplane they were riding in addressed himself, causing Sam to snicker immaturely. He then looked over at Dean, who was pressing his back against his red seat as hard as he could. His usually confident eyes were shut tightly as well as his powerful fists around the edge of his armrests, which were gladly given to him by the two sitting on each side of him. He was so stiff, like a tree, but shaking nervously as if the wind were blowing his leaves in a storm. It was hilarious to see his brother, known for being strong-willed and defeating demons, Succubus, vampires, werewolves, and more, acting like the world was going to end in a matter of seconds. He couldn't help but stare at him with a large grin, which he felt a little guilty about after a while. After his guilty meter reached a high level, he stopped and crossed his arms, looking down at his feet. GEEZ, he was incredibly tired, after all, it was 5:00 in the morning on the first day of search, and he had only a thirty minute nap at mid-night. He was ready to just pass out at this second!

Sam wasn't usually one to complain about where he slept, although, there was a very high possibility that he would be taken by demons and never have extravagance again; he couldn't help but take the most of the luxury around him. So, he took a light blue pillow and placed it gently on his brother's stiff arm. Dean opened his left eye to see Sam laid his hand on his arm, causing his body to relax a wee bit. But not nearly enough to make the comfortable bed that he wanted so bad. He had to find a way to calm him down... Maybe the same way he calmed down would help Dean.

"Dean, take a deep breath and release, keep doing that until you feel better," Sam instructed him in a slurred and drained voice. Dean did as he was told as he closed his eyes again. If these were his brother's last days, he would have it be as good as he could make it... Even in an airplane.

"So... Why did Dad have us go alone?" Sam asked for the eighth time during the six hour ride. It was probably because he was bored,

"Because of the stuff, you can't carry that on a plane and impersonate an FBI agent with kids with you," Dean answered quietly and shakily after checking that the man sitting beside the window was asleep.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Sam smiled lightly. Dean stroked his messy brown hair softly and told him to get some sleep. Finally, Sam got him to calm down and relax on the ride. Though, Dean wasn't sure how to return the favor and get him to sleep... Maybe if he asked him he'd know.

"Sam... What do I have to do to get you to finally sleep?" Dean asked in an amused tone. Sam giggled a little and shrugged. Though, Dean knew Sam was thinking exactly what would get him to sleep, but he just didn't want to tell him. Dean figured it was that whole being the youngest thing, it always upset Sam. Sure, he had not ever wanted to be a hunter, but he also did not want to feel like a burden to his family... To his heroes. Yeah, Sam had always called Dean his hero when they were small... smaller anyway. But that was before Sam realized that 'Dean' and 'Dummy' began with the same letter.

"I guess..." Sam began nervously, but oh how his voice was drained. "Did M-Mom used to sing me any lullabies?" Dean's soft grin faded as he thought about it hard. He was four at the time, so he didn't remember much except for his mother having an amazing voice. No, he remembered one that she would sing to both he and Sam when they would get hurt or cry.

"Yeah... And someone stole it and made it a hit song," Dean balled up his fists. However, calming down, he sighed. "I'm so tired of being here," Dean began quietly, blushing a little because he usually never sang in crowds. However, after an encouraging look from Sam, he continued. "Suppressed by all my... Childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone," Dean smiled as Sam was mumbling the next part.

"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase," Sam mumbled. Dean could tell he was getting irresistibly tired, his voice trailing off. "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears."

"When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears," Dean smiled. "And I've held your hand through all of these years..." He stopped when he could hear Sam softly snoring on his arm. He grinned widely and laid his head back, getting some shut-eye himself... Well deserved sleep at that.

-0-

Dean was in a catholic church with Sam and the three demons from before, although Dean couldn't see himself: All he could see was Sam and company. The oldest demon, Micqua, was sharpening her blade by her brother, whose name he had yet to know, by her side. Dean watched as the 'toothless' demon, Terra, grabbed Sam roughly by his dark hair and slammed him against a sturdy brown podium standing about five feet tall. She kneed him in his stomach and held him to the podium as she tied his wrists to two chains running down from the ceiling, along with ankle chains strained from the floor. Sam's face was heart-wrenching: He looked so scared, lost, and tears were streaming from his eyes, down his cheeks, and to the floor like rain. He struggled a little, only to have the Demon Dumplings laugh harshly in his face.

Dean watched helplessly as they strolled inches away from him, holding their finely sharpened knives. Sam's face went completely pale as he and his brother simultaneously realized their intentions: Terra smirked and gripped a knife her sister tossed to her, holding it gently on his wrist vein. Dean wanted to help him, but he couldn't, and he couldn't look away. Sam panicked and struggled against the chains, he was so terrified. Terra laughed at his attempts. The three demons nodded to eachother and Terra grinned evilly, bringing down the knife with enough pressure to make a large cut.

"AHHHHHHHHH! DEAN, HELP, PLEASE!" Sam begged, the tears falling faster. The demons made fun of him as he did so, taking turns inflicting damage upon him. All the while this was happening in his dream, he had not realized that he had woken his little brother by making him whimper in pain as he gripped his back tight. His whimpers made Dean jolt awake and release him. He sighed in relief of it being just a dream... Or, if he wanted to be a pessimist, a warning of the future. Dean shook his head, refusing to believe and held Sammy tighter to him, giving him a slight hint he had had a nightmare. Sam was always good at comforting people after a nightmare... Even though he always denied it.

-0-

"So how was the ride?" John asked as he picked up Sam and Dean from the park they stayed at while they waited for their dad a couple of hours. Sam was on Dean's back, as he had been for the longest time (as Dean would walk around the park and throw bread from a sandwich they couldn't eat at ducks.) all snug and comfortable, not allowing himself to get a wink of sleep.

"It was... Okay..." Dean replied nervously. Sam snickered and unwrapped his arms from his neck, resting his elbows on his shoulder, his chin laying upon his palms.

"Yeah, if you call being scared to death half the trip and the other half full of nightmares a good trip," Sam grinned. John smiled and shook his head as he went to the back of the vehicle to make sure they were ready to go. Dean rolled his eyes and mumbled his nickname (Bitch, not Sammy) as he dropped him into the car. He then climbed into the seat beside his father's and switched on the radio; Low and behold, Sammy's least favorite song: We Will Rock You (Which happens to be my favorite song ever!). Sammy groaned in disappointment as Dean purposefully stomped his feet and clapped his hands out of rhythm. He knew Sam knew the song just as well as he did, and he wanted him to correct him.

"Bloody you're a girl, make a soft noise," Dean sung along wrong. Sam was finally pushed to stopping him and stomping his feet, unenthusiastically, but correct.

"It's: Buddy you're a boy make a big noise, playin' in the street: Gonna be a big man someday, you got mud on your face, ya' big disgrace, kickin' your can all over the place," Sam did the first verse for the first time aloud. Dean could see that he'd obviously inherited their mother's fine voice.

"We will, we will rock you," They sang together, repeating it once more. Sammy then closed his mouth as Dean took over, not noticing until the half of the second verse.

"Sammy," Dean pleaded. Sam sighed and picked up the beat again.

"Buddy you're a young man, hard man shouting in the street, gonna take on the world some day. You got blood on your face, ya' big disgrace, waving your banner all over the place," Sammy finished, smiling a little. Dean jumped to the back of the stolen car and sat next to his brother.

"Hey, put your seatbelt on," Dean instructed as he continued the song. Sam crossed his arms and huffed.

"Well, I'm probably gonna be killed by those demons anyway, who cares?" Sam snorted. Dean hit the radio off and grabbed Sam by his caller with both his hands, pulling him closer. Sam stared into his older brother's familiar confident eyes, and they were full of confidence now... With a dash of worry unseen to Sam.

"That will _never _happen; I swear it with my life. We'll get that tooth, give it to the dumb Demon, and return to normal," Dean snapped. Sam opened his mouth open to say something along the lines of 'But that's impossible 'cause we're not normal'. However, Sam closed his mouth and nodded shakily. He still wasn't convinced, but he would not tell his brother like this... When it came to his safety, Sam had to admit, Dean could go a little over-board (In the sense that he'd do anything at all).

Dean settled himself down and noogied Sam, laughing hard as he did so. Sammy protested, but Dean was too strong for him, but who says he protested with all his might?

"Alright Dean!" Sam finally broke free, backing against his car door as John suddenly stepped into the driver's seat. He started the ignition and tossed a map to Dean, allowing him to direct him. "Can I do anything to help?" Sam asked timidly. Dean and John looked at eachother through the rear view mirror and nodded. Dean handed him sulfur-detector.

"Make sure there aren't any demons following us, 'kay?" Dean instructed him. Sam sighed boredly, knowing they really didn't want him to do anything... Though, it was nice that they cared about his sensitive feelings. Sam looked down at his device and frowned... Wasn't it the one that was swallowed by the werewolf? He sighed again and let it go on his lap, his face hanging down to get a good view of the cold and rather boring floor. He just wanted to help... Not just with the hunting itself.

* * *

Okay, so this is chapter four. In this you found two songs. The first is My Immortal by evanescence and We Will Rock You by queens. I DON'T CLAIM ANY OWNERSHIP FOR THESE SONGS. Oh, This story takes place in 1997, so My Immoratal wasn't out yet, but let's just ignore that because... It is a perfect song for the brothers. Anyway, check back for new updates, I am almost done with chapter five, so it'll be up in about a day or two.


	5. Day 2: Plans

Dean's eyes trailed over to his little brother, laying his tired head on the ice covered window as he snored softly and quietly. Watching him made Dean smile: He was so innocent and young, not to mention fragile. As his head got ahold of these thoughts, he couldn't help but tighten his fists and put his map down on his lap. He just couldn't let them get aholld of Sam, he couldn't. Especially since it was his fault this happened in the first place...

But he had to be realistic; Demons were witty (Which made them amazingly annoying), mean, and just plain evil... The worst part of it all, which made them all the more unfortunate to run in to, was their unbelievable power. So, it wasn't the fact that they were out numbered, which they weren''t, that scared him; It was those componants to a demon that scared him. He knew neither of them could possibly even have a chance against one of them... So, what would they do?

"D-dad..." Dean hesitated for a moment, allowing John to respond any usual 'Yes?' "Do you... Do you think we'll be able to... You know, Save Sammy?" Dean asked nervously. John stayed silent for a while. If truth be told, he was just as worried about that question as his son... And he'd already gathered an answer, but he knew it would kill Dean. Though, Dean was a big boy now, almost an adult, so he should be able to handle it... But maybe it was just that John would be the one not able to handle it.

"Well..." He trailed, looking back at the small hand of Sam's that lay on the middle seat. "We haven't even lost him yet, and I know we'll be able to save him," He finished. However, both he and Dean could hear the uncertainty in his voice: They both knew he knew it was very unlikely to save Sam in two days... Sadly, they had waisted the precious first day on traveling.

"And if we don't?" Dean bit his bottom lip, gripping the map in his hands tighter. He feared the answer, no, he loathed it. He hated feeling helpless when it came to his family's protection, or more, he hated feeling useless.

"Then... We lose him forever..." John replied harshly and coldly. Dean froze, the words had been even more unbearable than he had thought. He couldn't lose his brother to something like them, not little Sammy! He would rather die than let his brother suffer such a terrible fate, it was just so... He didn't know any proper words to descibe it, not in the hight of his anger at least. So, instead, he turned to face his dozing little brother and sucked in a deep breath of confidence. He decided, at that moment, he would not let Sam die at the hands of these Demons, NEVER!

-0-

Sam jolted himself awake after he felt the car cease at a red light. Everything was bit blurry at first, but soon everything cleared to show a smiling older brother. His smile... They must have been close to the building containing the tooth. This made him return the smile; Maybe he would be able to escape this mess after all!

He sat up with a tiny bounce on the seat, trying not to seem too childish, and scooted over to the middle seat, glaring unsatisfied at the seatbelt his brother had put around him in his sleep- er, nap-. Sam then looked foreward out the front window and read a small sign: _**Boston Bone Research Lab, eight miles. **_He almost did the Irish Jig: They were almost there, He was almost free of the supernatural demons... Almost!

"So, how are we supposed to get inside?" Sam asked. Dean took out two IDs, one that said '**Jerimiah Gutwald, FBI'**and the other '**Richard Valentine, FBI**'. Sam smiled at Dean's name, it sounded like some fat person's name!

"Jerimiah Gutwald?" Sam snickered. Dean frowned and examined the ID as if he hadn't even checked the name.

"Really, Dad? Gutwald? That was the best you could do?" Dean complained. John chuckled and shrugged his shoulders in innocence. Dean sighed and put the IDs away in the cup holders, crossing his legs on the seat as he continued to read the map, only flipped up-side-down. Sam made a confused face, until he caught a glimpse of what was on it. Smart: the way the city was designed was the entire map of the building, only in reverse. Also, all the parks, which originally had the same gibberish name, now spelled research lab. And as if it weren't enough of a hint already, the useless map key at the bottom said now: Password: . Wow, they must have not expected the wise Winchesters from the West arriving in Boston, or else they'd make it a bit harder to figer it out.

"Idiots," Dean laughed to himself out loud, as if he were reading Sam's mind. Sam nodded and took his end of the map, replacing Dean's hand. Dean pointed to five of the "parks". "There are five Research labs in the building. Only one has your key free."

"Okay, so how are we supposed to-" Sam stopped himself. It all made sence now: He wasn't made a special ID because they were going to distract everyone at the place so he could take a look at each place to see if he could find it! "Oh, I see. Cool plan," He smiled. Dean nodded in agreement as he crawled over to the passenger seat and opened the glove compartment, pulling out a silver gun. This part confused Sam a bit.

"And if they figure out we're liars, we'll just... Establish new rules on the place," Dean grinned.

"Huh?" Sam questioned. Dean sighed in slight irritation.

"We'll hold the entire building hostage, understand now?" Dean teased. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly. Dean ruffled his head, pick back up his idiotic map, and continued going over the plan with him.

"Wait, what if their closed today, I mean, today _is _sunday, most stores are closed, right?" Sam thouhgt aloud. Dean thought about it for a while and then suddenly groaned in annoyance. He was right, it probably was closed, and now was one of many times Dean hated Sam being right.

John pulled in to a rest stop only feet away from the research facility. He took out the dangling keys and looked behind him at the boys.

''Alright, you work the plan with Sam while I go check out the place to see if it's open. And if you get a call from me and I talk first, _don't _call me dad or anything else unless it matches the situation. Oh, if there happens to be any monsters, you have to-"

"I know, protect Sammy," Dean interupting him, reminding his father that he never had to ask. John nodded aprovingly. He then turned his head towards Sam's unsure face.

"That goes for you as well, Sam: Protect Dean... From strippers," John grinned. Sam snickered at both the tease and Dean's rediculous face, all twisted and offended. It was so funny, considering exactly the kind of person Dean was.

John turned around and left the car, starting his walk all the way to the large, 9 story building. When he disappeared behind the thick green bushes seperating the two places, Dean folded his map four times and handed it to Sam without much of a thought to it. Sam took it and stuffed it in his jacket's pocket. He was a little confused, although he was always confused when he was tired, but he just decided to go along. Dean grabbed the handle to his door and opened it, stepping out and taking a giant stretch with a loud low yawn. Sam did the same and sat on the trunck of the car. He looked over at his brother, waited for him to take his seat, and sighed.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head and leaned back with his arms behind his head.

"You think... You think we'll find the tooth?" Sam asked nervously. Dean looked back at him.

"Maybe, maybe not... But most likely we will," Dean replied blankly.

"Dean..." Sam whined quietly to himself.

-0-

"Sam's right, it is closed," John frowned as he came through the bushes. Dean and Sam jumped up off the Impala before he could see them. They cleared their throats and rubbed the back of their necks in an attempt to act natural. John eyed them momentarily and shook his head to dismiss it.

"So, what do we do?" Sammy asked.

"We wait until tomarrow when they're open, it'll give us good time to plan some more," John replied.

-0-

"So, tomarrow is the third day, right?" Sam asked Dean at around 2:00 in the morning when he was just about to fall asleep. Dean nodded, though in the darkness Sam could not see this and Dean suddenly realized it.

"Actually, technically it's already the third day," Dean answered him tiredly. Sam sighed and rolled over on the bed, pulling his thick blanket over his head. Dean gave him a sympethetic look and sat up from his bed, which was just inches away from Sam's. He grabbed the top of Sam's blanket, pulled it away from his face, and sat beside him.

"Sammy-"

"Did you really mean what you said that day?" Sam interrupted him.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Before they took me: You said you call me Sammy because I'm a baby," Sam frowned. Dean was silent for a while til he "Ooooh"'d and ruffled the top of Sam's head.

"I was drunk, remember?" Dean whispered.

"You were what?" John questioned him, his arms crossed and his face stern. Dean froze and gulped hardly. Sam's mouth gaped open. If John found out Dean was drunk and did what he did, and had a hangover the day Sam was kidnapped... Dean wouldn't be a dummy, he would be Dean the Dead. Maybe he was a wee bit mad at him for what he'd done, but he didn't want him in trouble, at least not while he was in danger of death, anyway.

"You know, drunk, as in really excited and in a party mood. Get with the times, old man," Sam laughed. John smiled lightly and pointed his finger at Dean. Dean knew what it meant, but he was too busy thanking Sam over and over in his head. The kid had his moments when he was a big pain, but he also had his moments when he was a life-saver. Those were also the times when Dean couldn't love him eough!

"Thanks, Sam," Dean whispered into his ear. Dean then got up and went back to bed, leaving Sam alone to finally get some sleep, although he knew his heart would be racng the entire time because they only had a day left. The third and fourth day... The most precious and fastest of them all... Awaited them


	6. day 3, err 4: Part 1

"You don't honestly think I believe what Sam said, do you," John narrowed his eyebrows at Dean as the stood outside the door of the motel. It was 4:00 in the morning at that moment, so the up-coming sun and the fading night clashed, causing everything to look and feel dark blue. The wind was casual, not fast, not slow, but cruising like the Impala sometimes did when there was nothing else to do. The busy streets were still filled with traffic - A.K.A, dumb people who can't read the speed limit and elderly people escaping their nursing homes. Though, it wasn't loud with beeping horns, maybe because they all knew Sam was probably spending his last few days and wanted to give him a good night's rest.

"I was hoping," Dean sucked his teeth, putting his freezing hands in his pocket and looking off to the side to avoid John's 'Death Gaze'. John didn't seem to find any humor in his words, a side-effect of being a stern dad. He stared sternly at dean, his arms crossed tightly across his chest and his tense, curled toes tapped on the ice-covered cement through their shoes in a rhythmic pattern that every child knew instinctively: Dad was pissed... Though, Dean was actually fuming at himself as well.

"Dean, look at me, were you drunk on the day Sam was kidnapped?" John inquired, clenching his teeth to kee from yelling. Dean bit his bottom lip, quickly let it go free, and then looked back up at john's fiery eyes. 'What would he do' was all Dean could think about at that moment. Then again, wouldn't any teenager think the same thing. Of course, this situation was different from any other teenager's, this was not a normal 'What will my dad do when he finds out that I drove his car without permission?' or a 'Will dad kill me since I had a party at the house?', no, this was not a normal situation... It was supernatural.

"No, I wasn't drunk on the day he was taken..." Dean paused in hesitation as he chose his next few words carefully. Choose the correct ones: Stay alive, choose the wrong ones: Die. "I was having a hangover," He finished. It was then that he realized he had chosen the wrong words, for, John slammed his eyes shut and swiped his hand across Dean's face. Dean swallowed down hard and clenched his teeth to block a shocked screech. His dad didn't hit him often, but when he did it hurt a lot, emotionally and physically. Though, he knew, if he were John, he'd probably beat his kid's head against the wall for this. After all, his decisions were putting Sam's life at stake.

Dean sighed shakily and turned back to face John. He wasn't really sure what to say to him at this point, or rather, nothing that would not make him even more pissed off than he already was. But he knew if he didn't answer soon he'd probably get another swat... Only a bit harder.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Dad, I didn't-"

"Oh, don't apologize to me, apologize to your brother. Do you really think we've got much of a chance against three demons? Do you really want to repeat what happened with your mother?" John lectured him. Dean closed his eyes gently and looked down at the floor in guilt as his fists clenched tightly. His dad was right: Sam was the one who needed his sorriness, though it wouldn't make anything better. But Sammy would appreciate it regardless, that was just the kind of person Sam was... Or at least the kind of person Dean hoped Sam was.

Dean looked up at John and then turned his attention to the door, opening it slowly. He stepped in with his dad following behind him and strolled over to Sam's bed. He sat on the edge and stared at him for a while, just watching him as he stirred and calmed every now and then. Sam was in trouble, and it wasn't even his fault, it was his brother's. You'd think you could trust your family, which is what John had constantly been teaching them, but sometimes you can only trust yourself.

-0-

At around 2:00 in the morning, a perfect time where the research facility was bound to be open and most of the employees were on breaks, everyone got dressed and reviewed the plan once more. Sam would tremble every now and then, and his family understood he was scared. Truth be told, they were kind of scared too, Dean did come up with this plan after all.

"Okay, so, how are you supposed to sneak into the building without a pass?" Dean reviewed Sam as the headed for the car anxiously and swiftly. Sam jumped into his seat and turned to face his brother as he stepped in.

"You distract the worker, get the access key, hand it to me but pretend to lose," Sam replied.

"And?" John joined in, wanting to check his understanding a bit more. Although, John already knew Sam had the idea fully grasped and didn't need to be checked, he had always been a smart kid, smart enough to pay attention and follow directions properly… Even if Dean did it just a bit more professionally.

"You pull the fire alarm to get everyone out of the place and I get in to scope out that dumb tooth," Sam answered.

"Hey, that's my tooth you're talking about," Terra's offended voice rang in the car as she appeared in the passenger seat, sitting boredly in the chair. Sam gasped and clung to his brother instinctively, Dean gulped and tensed up a bit, and John bounced against his door in shock, and in an attempt to get away. Terra giggled ominously and grinned widely in her new body. This body was the kind that Dean liked to hit on: Long blond hair with a gentle kiss of brown at the roots, a nice, flat stomach that had some meat to make it look just right, glorious blue eyes that just wanted to eat your soul (Hmm, wonder why?), and watermelons (If you know what I mean). The thing about her that caused Sam to have to elbow Dean so he didn't drool on him was he short, tight black dress.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W," Dean stuttered nervously as he continued to stare at her with his mouth gaped open wide as well as his green eyes. John rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"What are you doing here? We still have today and tomorrow to get your tooth!" John questioned her appearance. She grinned widely and showed her sharp fangs, minus one which made her look rather dumb. Sam and Dean pondered this action, as well as John, but suddenly clenched their teeth together after she explained.

"Oh, you thought that when I said four days I was waiting till the day after? No, it started the second we made the deal, sorry," She said in her perky little cheerleader voice. Sam jolted and made Dean hold him tighter.

"That's bull crap," John hissed. Terra rolled her red eyes and raised her hands in the air in defeat.

"Fine, I don't like sharing my personal life with hunters but since the cute one back there is so adorable…" She trailed.

"That's me right?" Dean asked. Sam looked up at him with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sorry, kid," Terra winked. Dean frowned.

"I'm slightly offended," Dean pouted.

"Dean!" John and Sam shouted.

"Sorry," Dean mumbled, clearing his throat in embarrassment and sitting back further in to his seat as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Anyway, certain... People... Are coming to inspect my siblings and I and I need my tooth or I fail. Failure equals getting sent to hell. That's ten day from now: Enough time to let my tooth grow connected again and torture li'l Sammy," She giggled leniently. Dean narrowed his eyes and leaned forward a bit, even after Sam's protests.

"No one calls him Sammy except me," Dean growled. She flicked his nose, sending him back, and turned her attention to John.

"Look, I just want my tooth, so hurry up. If you guys need a little help, I'll be glad to motivate you," She giggled, pushing Dean and John back. She grabbed Sam's arm and a knife from her pocket and brought it to the back of his wrist. Sam struggled, as well as Dean and John, but Terra just smiled and made a deep cut. Sam screamed and fought more, but when he finally managed to strike her, she slapped him, disappearing soon after. When Dean was released, he grabbed Sam and pulled him into a hug while taking his attention away from the pain. But Sam didn't cry, he held it back with all his might and soul. Instead, Sam slammed out of the car and dashed to the building that held the tooth, followed by Dean and John. Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder to slow him down as they got to the entrance. Dean and John exchanged glances quickly before entering the building slowly and professionally.

-0-

"Hello, ma'am, my name is Jeremiah Gutwald, FBI. We're here on a routine, scheduled drill," Dean began smoothly, taking out his ID, showing it to the lady employee, and smiling his charming smile that seemed to help smooth things along like a knife for butter on bread. She smiled shyly and went to a room behind her. He waited there for a few seconds before giving Sammy the signal of sneezing his way. Sam nodded and paid closer attention to him. When the lady came out, this time with her fat-ass boss, he took out his badge again.

"Aren't you a little youthful to be an FBI agent? What are you, like, eighteen?" He questioned him in a snooty tone. Dean smiled more charmingly and pointed at him.

"That's mighty nice of you, Sir, I'll be sure to get you promoted for that later," Dean thanked him, putting his ID back in his pocket.

"I own the facility," He grumbled grumpily, frowning hardly. Dean stopped smiling and looked over to the side briefly, cursing him out in his head. "Look, what does the FBI want here? A puppy?" The Grinch continued to weigh down on his mood. Dean grinned again and shook his head.

"No sir, I'm just here because I have to do a little drill here. One, we heard about the tooth and want to check it out real quick like," Dean informed him.

"Why?"

"Well, it may be part of a top secret murder and we need to gather some clues," Dean informed him, putting his hands on his hands on his hips, and revealing his silver knife.

"Wait a second; FBI agents never carry knives in their pockets, only in their socks!" He exclaimed, getting ready to press the security button. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled a gun out from his back, aiming it at him. People around them screamed as well as the manager and Dean shot the roof twice.

"Alright, everyone on the ground, now!" Dean ordered them. Everyone did what they were told with their hands on their ears. Dean looked over at Sam and gave him a thumbs up, continuing to order the employees around. Sam sneaked over to the back and helped his dad shut the power off. Once done, Sam ran into the building, receiving strange looks from the 'hostages' and entered the first research room. There were a lot of computers, but there wasn't much else besides spilled chips and sodas. He exited the room and entered a second one, no luck either.

After about three hours of searching up and down, side to side of all five facilities, Sam kicked the wall as hard as he could in anger, leaving a large dent.

"What's up, Sam?" Dean asked. John took out his gun and resumed Dean's position. Dean stepped over to Sam and lifted his eye brows high in amazement. Sam shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Dean, I can't find it," He whined.

"Did you look carefully?" He asked.

"Of course, Dean, I mean, why wouldn't I? I'm so close to death!" Sam yelled in a panicked voice. He then sprinted next to his father and looked at the owner.

"Where's the tooth!" Sam demanded knowledge.

"Some real FBI agents came and took it this morning!" He answered. Sam, John, and Dean froze.


	7. Day 4: Part 2

"No..." Sam mumbled. "No, no, no, no," He continued, dropping to his knees. Dean kneeled in front of him and lifted his chin up to look at him. There was such terror and helplessness... In both their eyes.

"Look, S-Sammy, th-there's got to b-be a mistake. Guy, are you s-sure the tooth that w-was found by the c-cleaning lady was taken?" Dean studdered horribly. Sam sighed heavily and shakily as he just let his tears fall, grabbing on to his brother tightly. There was no way he was going to make it, the curse of the Winchesters wouldn't allow it, he just knew. Though, he should have been happy to know that his brother was trying his hardest to save him, it didn't at all. The fact was, he was going to be dragged away by blood-thirsty demons and there wasn't anything or anyone that would change it.

"Oh, that one. That's in my office," The guy in charge informed them. Suddenly, all three Winchester men lit up in excitment. Maybe today, if Sam would be able to find it, was the Winchester's first lucky day in history!

Without trying to waste the last precious thirty minutes they had, John waved his boys into the office in a hurry. When he turned around to face the 'hostages' he noticed the one woman had a phone in her hand, talking into it. He frowned and mentally slapped the crap out of Dean for not taking away all of the phones and electronic devices. He then marched over to her and threw it into a soda can about ten feet away from him (Nice aim, man, *whistles*).

"Please tell me you didn't call 911," He begged. She nodded in fear and leaped into her best friend's arms. John sighed aggrivatedly and ran to the doorway. "C'mon boys, hurry up and look for it, someone called the cops," John informed them, watching sypetheticaly as Sam increased his looking speed. All he could possibly think about was begging to the great and mighty LORD to just this one day bless them with luck. What else would any father in this situation, which would be weird if there really were other father in it, do than beg and plead and pray.

"Dad, we can't find it! Where'd you hide it, tubby!" Sam asked, okay, so maybe it was Dean, but Sam was the only visible person as Dean was stuck in piles and piles off paper he'd dumped out of the draws.

"I don't remember, honost!" He swore, cutting off John's last nerve. He threw Dean the gun to take over and leaped into the room, despretly trying to help Sam find the tooth... And then cop sirens were heard, and alot of them, too. Sam sighed shakily and grabbed a book off of the desk, chucking it at the glass of the window angrily, which made the glass break into millions of shards. Why did luck hate him?

"Sam... We'll find th-" John tried.

"No we won't," Sam sniffled as he dropped to his knees. Dean gulped a lump down his throat and looked around for any ideas at all. Then, it appeared to him: THE TOOTH! And good timing too, because there were only three minutes left until midnight!

"SAM, I FOUND IT!" Dean shouted, running to the thick glass case that was being hidden in a lot of tint and sheets, only a few details being shown of the tooth. Sam shot up and dashed next to Dean, admiring the thick glass. Simply hitting it wasn't going to break it, it was made so that you needed either a key or a knife... And a knife would be difficult.

"Hey, dude, where's the key?" Dean asked the tubby gentelman in chaarge. He took out a large key ring from his pocket with thousands of hundreds of keys of all different shapes and sizes. Sam growled and grabbed the key ring, entering them one by one.

"Sam, hurry up, we've got one minute!" John ordered. Dean grabbed the keys and continued from where he left off.

_**Sorry this was such a short chapter, I couldn't help but leave you guys with a cliffhanger! I know, I know, I'm SOOOOOOOO cruel, huh?**_


	8. Day 4, Part 3:

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1: _"Sam, I GOT IT OPEN, GRA-"

"Hello, boys," Terra smirked, strolling through the front door and seductively towards Dean and Sam with her hips bouncing from side to side. She blinked slowly, and when her eyes opened they trailed over to the glass container with the tooth inside. She smiled wider and grabbed Sam's dark locks, pulling him towards her. "Oh goodie, you guys didn't get it in time, now he's mine!" She giggled. Dean and John frowned and narrowed the space between their eyebrows angrily. Terra couldn't wait to tell them something that would shoot their angry faces into fear and distraught.

"That's the tooth, we have it!" Dean growled. Terra picked up the tooth and held it up to her mouth, comparing that tooth, to her other one. Dean and John's eyes widened in disbelief and sorrow. It wasn't the right tooth, it wasn't even close to the size it would be if it was the right tooth. Sam gasped and tried to wiggle away from her grasp, but Terra wrapped her left arm around his throat tightly, choking him. Sammy grabbed her arm as he gasped for air with all his might, although everything and anything he thought of and did would never help him in this situation, and lack of air didn't help him think of a good way out either! Damn the Winchester's bad luck!

"I get Sammy now!" She giggled in delight, squeezing harder around his neck. Dean's heart was racing, as it always did when Sam was in trouble, and he could hear it in his ears, constantly thumping thousands of times without end, desperately trying to calm down with no success. He was panicking, like Sam, he had no idea how to fix this situation! Sam was in a serious predicament and Dean, for once, couldn't help him. Well, then there was something he thought of that sounded like a great idea.

"Wait... Don't take Sammy... Take-"

"You? Well, you are strong and handsome, and I KNOW my sister would just LOVE to snack on you!" She grinned, releasing Sam. Sam fell to the ground, gasping for air on his hands and knees and feeling light-headed.

Terra strolled over to Dean and ran her finger up and down his chest, causing him to shiver but continue to glare at her sternly and without fear. Suddenly, John pushed her away from him and stood in front of both his boys. 'Ew, don't even think I want you, you're old," Terra hissed, knocking him against the wall without so much as a wave of her hand. Then, her eyes latched on to the hostages staring with wide eyes at the situation before them, a baby among them crying in his mother's arms, and a child a little younger than Sam clinging to his mom's arm. She grinned deviously and waved her arm, all of them exploding in mere seconds. Sam froze as he saw that, and some of their blood landed on his face. He continued to just stare out, not able to breath, and eyes twitching until he finally gulped his warning scream away.

"Anyway, now that they're gone, come Dean,' She grinned, eyeing Sam's immobile body as she and Dean walked past, loving the struggle John was putting up. Suddenly, just before Terra and Dean left to who-knows-where, Sam stood up and hurriedly pushed him away, disappearing with Terra. Dean hit the floor in shock, as well as the newly released John. 'What just... Happened?' was all that could run through their minds at the moment as they were left with cops outside, dead bodies all over, and a man with a plump belly and shorts, as seen with the demon who took Sam.

"Well, Terra still wants you to find her tooth, so I'm getting you out of here. If you find the tooth, you get Sam back, yadda yadda yadda," He explained boredly, warping them back to their motel room from the night before with the Impala just outside. Strangely, he'd left them knocked out in their beds, sleeping as if nothing had happened at all.

-0-

Sam grunted as he was tossed against a large dark podium. It was dark in wherever he was, but he figured that was because his eyes hadn't had time to adjust. When they finally did adjust, he found himself in a catholic church with rows and rows of chairs leading up to a rather large door. When he turned his head to look behind the podium in front of him, he saw a large statue of a cross with none other than Jesus Christ himself (Well, you know, not really him, but a statue) nailed to it. He gulped, thinking about how painful it must have been for him all those many years ago. Then his eyes trailed to a statue of Mary, praying right beside him. Yeah, he was defiantly in a catholic church... But weren't the demons here as well?

"Hey, I thought demons weren't allowed in churches," Sam thought aloud. Terra smirked, as well as the two behind her, and grabbed both of his wrists, pulling him up while he struggled.

"Normally, yes, but this church didn't have a certain drawing to keep us out," She giggled, hooking his wrist to one chain, shocking Sam with a smack after getting tired of his kicking and scratching and screaming. He stayed still like that for enough time for Terra to hook up his other wrist and step back. Sam snapped out of his shock and started wiggling wildly in a futile attempt to break free. Besides, the more he struggled, the more the chains dug into his wrists. They were so tight, that he bit his bottom lip tightly and stopped when his wrists began to bleed slightly.

"Aww, if you think that hurts, you're in for a rude awakening when we begin what we're about to do," Misqua hissed, strolling towards him and petting his hair. Sam gulped nervously as his heart pounded just thinking of all the awful things yet to come. But he could only imagine, and sadly, his imagination was not nearly close to what layed ahead.

Terra took out a knife from her pocket and nodded to her sister Micqua. Micqua held on to his legs to keep them from moving and Terra held the knife to his wrist. Three seconds went by as Sam continued to beg in his head for it not to hurt, he was so terrified, he didn't want to be here, he wanted to be at home waiting for Dean and John to get home from a close-by hunt and hug them tight, and show them how clean the motel room was and how responsible he could be so that they didn't worry about leaving him 'home' alone. He wanted to be in the car with Dean telling jokes they'd picked up at school and talking about the girls at their school. He wanted desperately to be anywhere but here, even fighting with-

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAN !" Sam screamed in agony as Terra sliced deeply through the bottom of his wrist to his elbow. The three demons around him laughed crazily as they listened to his scream.

"Aw, someone wants their brother... Sorry, he can't help you now, so keep that thought out of your thick head,'' Terra hissed cruelly, licking the bloody knife in her hand. Sam didn't cry. He couldn't cry. He wanted to, but crying was weak, it was like putting a white flag on a stick and surrendering to your enemies, only to have them continue attacking and mock you for giving up. But that didn't mean he wasn't calling for Dean. He wanted to be in his arms. He wanted Dean to hug him and tell him that he was fine and it was just a scratch. He wanted to hear Dean say that he was here and those dumbass demons couldn't touch him, wouldn't be able to without having their head blown off and their souls sent straight back to hell. But, although he ignored it, that's not what he heard. All he heard was the demons laughing at him. He didn't see Dean either, all he saw was Terra smirking deviously as she stuck her fingers into the wound she made. And he didn't hear Dean telling him he was fine and that they weren't hurting him anymore, all he heard was venomous laughing and his own screams for his brother. He felt like he was in a nightmare where he was being attacked by vicious wolves in a dark abyss, where no one could help him, no one could hear him, he was all alone. But he knew Dean and John were coming for him, they were! NO MISTAKE ABOUT IT! Right?


	9. Chapter 9: HANG IN THERE SAM!

"Ugh, Dad, Sam, what happened?" Dean grumbled as his eyes fluttered up, his head throbbing in pain as he rubbed it. Even under the blankets, it was pretty chilly, making small Goosebumps claim his legs and arms. It also smelt like, well, kind of like... Sulfur? And boy was it was dark, wherever he was (He assumed from how their life was, that the dark place was a motel room), but he still tried looking around. Though, as I'm sure you know, it's impossible to see in pitch-black darkness. Next, finding himself a failure at trying to see, he tried to remember what happened before his sleep...

...

...

...

"Nope, don't have a clue," He shrugged, getting up from his bed and strolling in to the kitchen for some food after his stomach gurgled. After tripping over the couch with a quiet yelp, he went back and flicked on the lamp next to his bed. When it came on, banishing the darkness in the room, he couldn't help but look at Sam's bed. He made a confused face at how his bed was neatly made and empty, but then figure Sam went to the bathroom, and he just felt like making his bed, the little neat freak. Though, he couldn't deny it, he did have a nagging feeling at the bit of his stomach, and it was the same feeling he had when the Striga had been around a couple of years ago. But he decided it was probably nothing since he couldn't remember anything except for the night they saved Sam, or he saved himself, from the demon at the Gowls' Gas Station.

Dean wrapped his hand around the refrigerator against the wall in the kitchen and opened it with a small pull. The light turned on to allow him to see the food better, although, he still squinted his eyes against it. There weren't much food; in fact, all there was a cup of jello and a cup of chocolate pudding. He grabbed the pudding and checked the expiration date: 04-06-1996. It expired a year ago. He stared at it hard for a while until his stomach grumbled and screamed at him, causing him to just shrugged his shoulders and open the plastic top. With a smile, hopeing Sam would catch him and scold him about how "Unhealthy it is" and how "You could die if you keep eating like that." But he didn't. So, Dean just poured it in his mouth with a push and gulped it. It didn't actually taste that bad, in fact, it almost tasted better than regular, in-date, pudding.

"Ugh, Dean?" His dad's gruff voice asked questioned. Dean turned around to see him sitting up as he stared at Sam's bed with a dazed and contemplating manor. "Where's Sam..." He asked in a hoarse voice. Dean looked over to the bathroom door, realizing suddenly that the door was open and the lights were off, no Sam. His heart crossed and he looked around the motel room carefully. John got off his bed, head throbbing as well (Dean could tell because he was holding his head.), and stepped around the motel looking for Sam. "Did he leave the motel?"

"No, he couldn't've, we would have heard it, right?" Dean denied. John sighed and shook his head, turning his head around to release the kink in his neck.

"Well, where is he th-" John stopped in his tracks as his cell phone rang. He slipped it out of his pocket and flipped it open, holding it to his ear with a grumpy face. "Hey, Bobby, what's up?" John rolled his eyes. Normally, he wouldn't mind talking to his friend, but he was a little too busy trying to figure out where Sam was at. "Look, I'm kind of busy right now, not that I don't like talking to you."

"I know you're busy, of course, but I think I found out where the tooth is," Bobby replied. John made a very confused face and was about to ask him what he meant when Dean suddenly fell to his knees with a loud crash of glass (The glass coffee pot he was going to use).

"Call me back, Bobby," John instructed, closing the phone and putting it away. He strolled over to Dean and kneeled by his side. He put his hand on his shoulder and shook him a little, worried a wee bit at his dialated pupils and how his sight's focus was unsteady and dazed. "Dean, Dean," John called as he shook his shoulder rougher by each call. "Dean!" John finally growled, giving one more jerk before casting his hand across his face. That woke him up with a yelp, and when their eyes met, Dean's was filled with self-hatred and worry. Not any kind of worry like when they were not getting any leads, but that Sam's in danger worry, which made John gulp down a lump in his throat.

-0-

"Your family has even given up on you, look, they don't even care that you're gone," Terra cooed him. She had him in his lap, arms hooked around his waist so he wouldn't move, as they watched the scene. Dean got up, looked at Sam's bed and then just left. But Sam was sitting on the bed, or at least the illusion said so anyway. He continues to watch quietly, through have open eyelids, as Dean goes to the fridge and eats some expired pudding. Then, the illusion ended after John got up from the bed. He found himself back at the Catholic Church, in one of the chairs as Terra continued to hold him, all the while she was smiling deviously.

"Liars, that's not real, they are looking for me right now. And Dean is swearing his guts out, as they both plan what they're going to do to you three when they get a hold of you!" Sam yelled, his voice cracking every now and then. Terra giggled and nuzzled the back of his neck. The other two laughed underneath their breaths.

"I love it when they're determined like this, it only makes the breaking more fun, and the aftermath worse," Terra giggled, grabbing the back of his head and forcing his head back to look at her. She grinned wide, showing her teeth, and both were there. "Now what makes you think we're liars? We're just conpeople, looking for children of hunters to torture and break, just to piss off their li'l daddies," She giggled, tossing him off of her, laughing as he hit his head on the back of the chair in front of them. Sam ignored the pain and took the opportunity to escape, running for the door. The other two demons appeared before him and hooked their forearms under his arms, laughing as he still attempted to break free. Finally, Terra stood behind him once more and held her bloody knife to his rib cage. "Aw, someone's been very bad, and bad children must be punished," Terra giggled as she stuck the tip in carefully, agonizingly slow and unbelievably painful. Sam yelped and screamed out, but he continued to look tough and unwilling to give up. He couldn't, NEVER!

"DEAN!" He screamed as she pulled the knife out and replaced it with her finger, which she had purposefully poured alcohol on.

"What did I tell you little Sammy-"

"No one calls me Sammy except for DEAN!" He screamed the dean part as she poured tainted holy water over his wound. Funny, he could have sworn it was impossible to taint holy water.

"Your family isn't coming to save you, _Sammy_, so don't eve-"

"No! They will come, I know it!" His voice gave out, too sore and hoarse from screaming these past two and a half days... Or was it only a day? Maybe an hour... It didn't matter they were coming for him, he knew-

"AHHH!" He screamed as Terra slid the knife from the top of his cheek to his chin.

-0-

"Ay', John, Dean, come here, come straight in," He instructed, opening the door and hurrying them inside. "There is this secret story I found, it's about three demons who capture hunter's sons just to make them mad. You see, they... I can skip that part, and then, eventually, a male eats them in five days. You see, these three demons are also conmen, so, they had the tooth the whole time," Bobby informed them, taking out the book he'd found and tossing it on the table in front the Winchester men. Dean nibbled on his bottom lip and clutched his fists tightly.

"So... How do we save him?" John asked sternly

"Well, the story says that if the child does not break, then the male cannot eat him, but..."

"That's not what I asked, Bobby, how do we _kill_ them?" John asked harsher and more sharp.

"John, I was getting there, if Sam doesn't break in five days, then they are sucked into Hell," Bobby replied. Dean sighed and looked down at the table, hands on the back of his head as his elbows were rested on the table.

"Sammy... He'll fight it for a while... But five days won't... He can't..." Dean mumbled. Bobby and John nodded, not wanting to admit it, but they knew Sam. Yeah, he was real tough for his age, and sometimes he could be like the hulk when it came to pain, but five days is too long (Try four months in Hell!) for him to bear, especially all alone. Dean wanted to kill those bastards for laying a single hand on him, for making Sam miserable, for making him cry. He wanted to shove a whole gallon of Holy Water down their throats and shove the container in, too. He wanted to cut their dirty fingers off one by one, slowly and painfully, with a wrench, and listen to their screams of pain. But he also needed to hold Sam in his arms, needed to tell him it was alright and that he'd be fine in a few days. He needed to find Sam and save him. He needed Sam to stay strong and not give in.


	10. Chapter 10: Giving up, huh sammy boy?

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, you mustn't try fighting back, it'll only worsen things," Terra mused, sliding her sharp nails lightly down his left tear-stained cheek to his bloody chin. Sammy clapped his crimson red teeth together. He was missing six of those teeth, she dug them out with that damn knife, thankfuly they happened to be baby teeth... Well, four of them anywhere.

Terra tapped the edge of her blade on the bottom of her lip as she circled around him, examining all the painful wound placed all around him. The pain was excruciating, he wanted to scream and cry and kick and just... Just... Give up. But her couldn't. No, Dean and John and Bobby were coming for him. They were going to send those idiots back to Hell. They were going to save him. But it was the third day now, according to the man, and he hadn't caught a glimpse of hope. He was starting to get worried. He was worried that maybe what Dean said, those days ago, were true, that he really _did_ hate him, and he wouldn't save him. He racing heart paused. That had to be it. Dean hated him, and somehow convinced their dad to just let him go, that haveing to drag him around all the time and savehim was pointless. That he was an outcast anyway.

"I'm sorry," He cried underneath his breath. The tears came down, like a waterfall, and they wouldn't stop. From his state and "relization" he began sucking in air repetitively and unvoluntarily, like hicups, but with breathing. He clenched his fists together and his entire body went tense, which only made his injuries that more worse. His head was down and he was sobbing uncontrollably and loudly. It only made it worse when the three evil creatures began to laugh at him. He was scared. Yeah, most of the time he was scared, like when that werewolf almost snapped his neck in two, or when he almost drank vampire blood, or that time when he was in that haunted house all by himself. Though, this was different. He was terrified for his _brother_. What would they do without him? What if Dean was in trouble when John was gone and he... he needed Sam?

"Aww, you poor boy... You know what you can do to stop all this? Give up," Terra grinned. Sam stopped crying, his eyes trailed over to her as she whispered this information into his ear. His eyes were black, not brown anymore. Jet black. He was done. "Good boy." She giggled. For Sma, even though his eyes were open, his world went black. Dean wasn't coming for him.


	11. Chapter 11: Episode finale?

Sadly, my friends, this is the LAST chapter. Happily, this is the first ACTUAL fic that I've finished! Yeah! Any way, Tell me what you think. Tell me you hate it, love it, and/or can't stand it. If you can't stand it, sit down. Sequal?

"So, any ideas of where he could be?" John asked. Dean hated how casual his voice and face was. It didn't seem like he cared at all that Sam could be ripped from there lives any minute of any day! Sometimes, only sometimes, he wanted to slap that man silly.

"There are many places he could be! Cemetaries, haunted houses, New York! There's no definate place!" Bobby explained. John thought for a while, and it was useless, because Dean spoke next.

"What if... What if they aren't in any evil place like that... What if there in a place least expected?" Dean thought aloud. Bobby and John looked at eachother briefly, pondering the boy.

"Like...?"

Dean stood up from his chair and turned his back from the group, closing his eyes. Why? He didn't know why he did it, it was just that he did. Maybe because he expected to her Sam tell him the answer... And maybe it was possible. I mean, if there could be werewolves, vampires, shreegas, and others, why couldn't telecaneeses work?

"Maybe... Like... A church?" Dean suggested. Bobby shook his head.

"That can't be, all churches were required to have the demon-repelling sign , there's no way they'd be able to-" Bobby replied.

"But when?" John asked.

"1926..." Bobby answered rather confused.

"What about the churches before?" Dean asked, catching on to what John was getting at. Bobby was silent until he smiled wide. That... Was always... A good sign...

(-0-0-0-)

"Terra... I think the kid's almost done..." The man of the group mocked the little beaten bloody boy.

"N... Never!" Sam screamed, more in pain then determination. Terra cocked an eyebrow and then slapped him across his face.

"Don't yell at him!" She hissed. Normally, Sam would've made a witty remark, like his brother would... But he was just too hurt. Too tired and worn out. He just wanted to... No, he couldn't! But maybe he could... Or not! "Look, hun, don't look so sad. How about I let you see your big brother, huh?" Terra offered. The second she said see, his head shot up. Terra smirked and pulled him over to sit down. She then grabbed his arm and he could see his brother. His face went grim. Dean was on the ground, a blade in his back. He ran over to him and tried to grab him, but he just went right through him. So, he just looked at his face: His eye were still open, but they were lifeless.

"Dean..." And then they were back in the church. He fell off the chair and landed on his stomach, eyes as lifeless as his brother's were. There were no laughs, no screams, no cries, no crying, no silent tears. There was just nothing. He

Was b...r...o...k...e...n...

-0-0-0-

"You sure you don't want me to call some back-up?" Bobby asked nervously. John shook his head, however, in mid swing, he looked up at the door to the large church and saw Dean already running inside... Without anything to help him... Except holy water, and very little. John ran after him and was yelling, too. _Sam... Please..._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"SAM!" Dean screamed his heart out. The three evil ones turned around and grinned.

"Gotta hand it to your little brother, he stayed strong, until he saw you "dead"," Terra giggled, putting air quotes around dead. Dean dashed after them, only to be thrown into two collums of thick chairs. He immediately jumped p, but was caught by his neck by Terra's sister misqua.

"Will you calm down? Count yourself lucky, many people would be thankful about their brother's death," She pouted. Dean grabbed her hand and somehow made her let go. He sprinted over to Sam and gripped him tightly in his arms. He was limp. Never a good sign.

"Sam... Sam... Please Sam, say something!" Dean yelled at him. Sam didn't respond. Dean pulled him onto his lap and looked at his face: He was just staring at nothing... Like he was both dead and alive.

"It's not goin to work, he's- KE AHHHHHHHH!" Terra screamed as a gallon of holy water was poured on her by John, she stepped back away from him, only to walk right into a devil's trap. Dean, or the demons, hadn't realized he'd even been inside.

Misqua ran at him, but Bobby shot her, the demon dust running away. The man shrugged and ran away as well. Dean wasted no time in aiding his wounded brother.

"Yeah, noo back-up needed, huh?" Bobby mocked John quietly, before he went over to Sam and tried to pick him up. Dean pulled Sam back and held his head to his chest. Dean held him there, Sam in a ball on his lap. Bobby opened his mouth to say something, but only a small sigh came out.

"Is he alive?" John asked, sounding bored to Dean.

"You say that like you don't care!" Dean screamed at him. "He's you son! Sammy! Little Sammy1 He's hurt, because of..." Dean put his head down on Sammy's and began shaking as tears streamed down his eyes. "Sam..." He screamed. John and Bobby looked at eachother, before nodding. John grabbed Dean and Bobby picked up limp Sam, Dean resisting with all his strength, head-budding and punching his dad a few times. Getting annoyed with his son, John grabbed his shoulders.

"DEAN! STOP IT!" John yelled. Dean looked like a sniveling mess, and then his green eyes opened slowly. "Sam's going to be fine, i-"

"He'll never EVER forgive me! He'll hate me all his life! I know it. I've lost my Sammy..." Dean fell to his knees.

"No he won't. Now come on, Sam's in the car already. Give him some comfort, why don't you," John instructed. Dean jetted up and ran to car and grabbed Sam, laying him on his lap gently.

()()()(-)

"Dean... I saw an angel," Sam whispered later that night as he and Dean snuggled. Dean shot up and looked at him. Then his face went kind and gentle.

"Yeah? What did she look like?" Dean asked shakily, laying back to his position.

"_He_ was too bright to see but he told me his name... Castiel. He tricked the demons into thinking I had broken so I'd have a chance. Cool, huh," Sam giggled weakly. Dean shook his head and patted his head.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, my little brother."

"Go to sleep."


	12. To my reviewers

I just want to say thank you to all the reviewers, I really appreciate you taking the time to review, even if you had negetive things to say, it's because of you that I finally actually finished a story, and I'm really proud. So thank you, all of you, you kept me going.

P.S: SUPERNATURAL rules yeahhhhh!


	13. another note :0

reviews, I'm done this my first fic that I've EVER finished... :)


End file.
